Max Fowler
Biography English actor Max Fowler was born on 19th January 1991 and raised in Strawberry Hill, South West London, to Karen and Simon Fowler, a Photographer in the music industry. Max is the youngest of 3 children; his sister Francesca is an Actress/Writer and brother Beau is a Writer/Director and Fight Choreographer. He went to Emmanuel High School in Clapham, London, but decided not to continue his further education and instead set out to pursue acting. At the age of 17, and without any formal acting training, Max attended open auditions for the TV show 'Skins', where he came second in the running for the role of Freddie out of thousands of hopefuls. From this success, his sister Fran's Agent at the time Eamonn Bedford decided to take him on for a probationary year, to see how he fared in the audition world, and with Eamonn's representation, Max quickly landed a role in BBC's 'Doctors' in 2008, followed by a lead role in the E4 short film 'Brink' (2009). Max then went on to play alongside Eliza Bennett and David Schofield in a lead role in the feature film 'F' (2010) ('The Expelled' in USA), which cemented his partnership with Eamonn. In 2012, Max guest starred in an episode of 'Waterloo Road' and 'The Hour', before landing a lead role in BBC mini-series 'Mayday' (2013), where he played troubled teen Linus opposite Aiden Gillen and Sophie Okonedo. After receiving acclaim for his role as Linus in 'Mayday', Max started to gain interest from Agents in Los Angeles and quickly added Agent Brinda Bhatt to his team, who set him up with numerous auditions for American movies and TV shows. In 2013, Max landed his first American role as a regular in season 3 of AMC's 'The Killing', which he got from a single self-tape audition. Here he played streetwise drug addict Twitch, and starred alongside a killer cast including Joel Kinnaman and Mireille Enos. For this role he moved to Vancouver, BC for 4 months, whilst also flying back and forth to Los Angeles for publicity shoots. It wasn't long before Max was back in London that he got the call to fly out to Alabama for his next role as Mike in feature film 'Tokarev' (2014), sharing numerous scenes with actor Nicolas Cage. Since finishing his hectic 2013 across the pond, Max's next role was filming in the UK for BBC's 6 part period drama 'Wolf Hall' (2014), based on the best selling novel of the same name by Hiary Mantel. Here he played Mark Smeaton, a 16th century musician in the King's Court, which he filmed for 2 months over the summer of 2014. Soon after finishing 'Wolf Hall', Max flew out to Atlanta, Georgia for his biggest role to date in Sony's new TV Series 'Powers' (2015), where he plays Krispin Stockley, a conflicted teen in a world where superheroes and humans coexist. 'Powers' also stars Sharlto Copley and Michelle Forbes, and is based on the popular comic books by Michael Avon Oeming. Max filmed in Atlanta for 5 months from August 2014 to January 2015, with the shows release date set for March 2015. External Links Biography found at http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3198531/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm